The Bachelor Reality TV Show
by ChameleonPhoenix
Summary: Hermione has signed Ginny up for a reality show. Now Ginny has been chosen and was convinced to go fight over an unidentified bachelor. What would happen? What would Hermione do as the host? What would happen to Harry, Ginny's secret love?
1. How Ginny's life was ruined

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise is not mine, anything you do not recognise is mine.

A/N: In this story, the wizards have television, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny have rented an apartment and are now sharing it. The characters are a little wrong in the brain and Harry has killed Voldemort a very long time ago, say, when he was 14? So, Harry is now 23, Ginny 22, Hermione and Ron 23. I have never watched reality TV shows, but this is how I think they should be. If you like this story, please review. I would continue this story either when I feel like writing, or when I feel that people actually like my story.

Chapter 1: How Ginny's life was ruined by her best friend

"YAY!! I knew you would get in!" Hermione shouted at the breakfast table, clutching a copy of 'Witch's Weekly' and jumping up and down.

Ginny glanced over to the two boys sitting opposite her, giving them a glance that clearly said "What did you do to my best friend? If I find out that you had spiked her drink.." Harry and Ron raised an eyebrow in return. Really worried about her normally calm friend, she asked, "'mione, what's wrong with you. And since when did you start reading 'Witch's Weekly''?

Still flustered, Hermione pushed the copy into her hands and commanded "Read!" As Ginny read, her heart dropped to the bottom of her toes.

"**The Choice is Over, Bachelorettes Announced** by Pansy Parkinson

Dear readers, today is the day all girls chosen to appear on the one and only best reality TV show---'The Bachelor', is announced. So everyone who has submitted your profiles and worried your pretty heads off, hold your breaths! For now is the deciding factor of your future love life! Therefore, drumroll please, the contestants are:

1) Lara Manding, 24

2) Sierra Ateres, 24

3) Gabriel Welden, 23

4) Hilda Nelson, 23

5) Melaine Mandy, 23

6) Zoelyn Lei, 20

7) Ally Folvern, 22

8) Carolina Drang, 22

9) Ginerva Weasley, 22

10) Elara Ateres, 21

11) Fayina Shila, 21

12) Sefina Halkett, 21

13) Zira Asahi, 21

14) Kristin Zabini, 20

15) Michelle Fung, 20

16) Rianae Marves, 20

17) Valerie Felton, 20

18) Vera Danver, 20

19) Mabel Lendon, 19

20) Relora Prouid, 19

Now, all these lucky girls, pack your bags, for you would be leaving on a exclusive trip into your macho bachelor's arms soon, actually, on 20 September 2007. The bachelor would be kept a secret and you all would only know who the bachelor is when you watch the show or, if you are one of the girls chosen, when you get there. Prepare to get swept away with this fluffy hilarious reality show.

The best writer existing, Pansy Parkinson."

Ginny just stood there dumbly, staring blankly at the article. "Are you kidding me" and "Who the hell signed me up? I sure didn't" were the thoughts going through Ginny's mind. Harry and Ron, after waving a hand in front of Ginny and exchanging a look, incinerated the magazine which they thought was an evil one that caused their friends to go mad. Ginny yelped as her hand was burned and glared at both boys who cringed under her fierce scrutiny. When she realised that Harry and Ron did not mean to kill her and had nothing to do with "this, this PROBLEM!", she rounded on Hermione.

"What did you think you were doing! I told you that I liked, I mean, loved Har —Him! How could you do this! I thought you would understand and help me with him! And yet you set me up with a complete stranger! I'm so going to kill you! And I'm going to quit! So there! HA!" Ginny ranted, not noticing that the two boys had slunk out of the kitchen in fright and Hermione had an 'I know I'm right' look on her face.

"Well Ginny, I here was being a good friend and helping you out by getting over him. I do not think you can kill me since I know more spells than you do. You cannot quit because once you send in the application, you have automatically signed a wizarding contract. Your mother agreed to this since she was worried about your love life, like I am. Where did you think I got all the information? Now, be a good girl and go pack up. You have only about 2 weeks left and have just wasted 20 minutes of the time you could use. Again, you really must get over him."

"Fine! If I go to this dumb show, would you stop worrying over my love life and give me a break?"

" Of course Ginny, you would have a month-long break at the mansion where the show is taking place. A mansion with cameras placed in every nook and cranny, taking note of your every movement and pasting it all over the televisions of the whole wizarding world. Anyway, I fully expect you to have a lover by the time the show has ended."

"Hermione.. I think I am going to kill you right now!"

"Oh no, I would prefer it if you did not. Don't want to stain your pretty hands with my blood do you," Hermione said, with a terrified look on her face. With a nervous laugh, she started retreating out the door--- where she was hit by a owl. An owl holding a large envelope with a 'Witch's Weekly' seal on it.

The moment Hermione opened the letter, she shrieked and shouted "I AM THE HOST!! I REALLY AM THE HOST!! REJOICE!!" Upstairs somewhere, hiding in Ron's room, Harry and Ron gave an involuntary shudder as Hermione, once again, proved her sanity wrong. Just then, there was a tapping on the window. An unfamiliar owl sat on the window sill, tapping the window pane.

So, what do you think of the ending? Who is the owl for and what is it for? Once again, please review. It's all very easy, just the small little button.. And, who do you want the bachelor to be? Please review and vote, I'll write the story according to your wishes.


	2. And so it begins

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, the character's character is not mine, blah blah blah, simply, everything you recognise is not mine.

**Chapter 2: And So It Begins**

"Hermione! I refuse to buy that! And even if I buy that, I would never wear it! Stop trying to embarrass me!" Ginny shouted, glaring at a particularly skimpy piece of cloth that was supposed to be a dress and blushing faintly. They were shopping at Diagon Alley in a shop "Clothing Fantasy--- muggle dresses for all occasions". Ginny glanced at the letter from Witch's Weekly, which had arrived shortly after Hermione received hers. The letter wrote:

"Dear Ginerva Weasley

Congratulations! You have been chosen as one of the contestants in the reality TV show, The Bachelor. Here is a list of clothing you must bring.

1) 10 muggle dresses, from casual to formal

2) 5 dress robes

3) 5 pairs of Muggle jeans and t-shirts

On the first day, a limousine would arrive at your apartment at 9am and fetch you to the mansion. You can dress casually. Congrats again and see you soon."

"Ginny, but this would look so good on you. And stop shouting, everyone is looking at you now," Hermione whispered, blushing at the sudden attention. "To stop you from shouting again," Hermione added quickly when she saw Ginny opening her mouth again, "I would not force you to buy this dress, fine?" She said with a disappointed look and a small pout.

"Hermione, stop trying that with me. I know that disappointed look is faked and you can't trick me into buying that dress." Ginny retorted.

After much argument and unwanted attention, they finally agreed on the choices. Paying for the dresses, Hermione pulled, ahem I mean dragged, Ginny along with her to the next shop selling Muggle jeans and t-shirts. This time, they did not have to hesitate long as they were no particularly revealing choices to argue over. This done, they went to get dress robes at Madam Malkin's. After being poked and prodded, they finally agreed on the robes. With a relieved sigh, Ginny was once again dragged out and pushed into a shop that sold cosmetics. The rest of the day passed like that, Ginny being pushed and dragged around by Hermione, Hermione making decisions for Ginny and arguing with her, Hermione enthusiastically dumping things into a basket and paying for them. In the end, Ginny was utterly exhausted and collapsed on the floor while Hermione was jumping up and down with excitement, literally.

"Hermione, stop jumping. You're making me giddy," Ginny said weakly from her lowly position on the ground.

"Wee! This is so much fun!" Hermione squealed, looking down at Ginny.

It was lucky for Ginny and Hermione that Ron and Harry had come to Diagon Alley that day to visit Fred and George's shop and rescued them before they could embarrass themselves further. It was not so lucky that their way of rescuing the poor girls was to pour a huge bucket of freezing water on them.

"Hey! What did you think you were doing!" Ginny and Hermione shouted at the boys. Being at the brunt of two angry talented witches was not their idea of fun, and they realised that as they walked home sadly with the girls, Harry, with donkey ears and shiny blond hair and Ron with polka-dotted red and white hair and "I am a prat" written on his face.

As they reached home and opened the doors, Harry and Ron, particularly jumpy with a good reason, screamed when they saw Molly Weasley's head appear in their fireplace.

"Hey Ginny! Come read this! I am going to vote now, see you!" Molly practically bounced with excitement as she shoved a copy of Witch's Weekly into Ginny's hands and then disappeared in a whoosh of fire.

Ginny, a tad bit stunned at this, stared blankly as once again, a copy of Witch's Weekly appeared in her hands.

"**The Choice of the Bachelor lies in your hands** by Pansy Parkinson

Dear Faithful readers of Witch's Weekly, as you all should know, this magazine is going to be organising the reality TV show, The Bachelor. The girls have been chosen and I am pleased to announce to you the host. The host is the brightest witch in the whole wizarding world, Hermione Granger! (applause) And now, a question I am sure all of you would be asking yourselves at least a million times. Who is the bachelor? No, I am not going to tell you, mostly because the bachelor has not been chosen after all. In this special series, the choice of the bachelor would be decided by you. Yes, you! So pick up your quills and send us your owls, for the voting would close by tomorrow."

"Hermione! I cannot believe you don't know who the bachelor is either? You told me just now that you knew who he was and I would like him! You liar! Oh no, who is the bachelor? I bet it would be some attention seeking guy! ARGHH!" Ginny screamed, lunging at Hermione, who whipped out her wand and body-binded Ginny.

"I was just trying to make you calm down. Sorry" Hermione said with an apologetic look on her face and walked away, leaving Ginny in a body bind. "I think I would go help you pack up now."

And once again, Harry and Ron were left speechlessly frightened, shaking their heads and wondering what was wrong with the girls, or, should I quote "they are under the curse of the evil magazine".

**A/N **As the article in Witch's Weekly says, the choice of the bachelor lies in your hands, so click the go button and review, meanwhile voting for you favourite choice of the bachelor. Would it be Harry? Draco? Ron? Blaise? Anyone else? Only your votes would decide.


	3. Another Owl and Another Ruined Life

**Disclaimer: **Same old stuff, basically, everything you find familiar is not mine.

**A/N: **I think some of you would be wondering what happened to the owl in Chapter 1. Well, I'll be addressing this issue in this chappie. So, thank you so much for all your reviews. Since everyone agrees, the bachelor would be HARRY!! By the way, Harry and Ron still do not know that Ginny was in the show, nor do they know that Hermione was the host as they did not understand what Hermione had shouted.

**Chapter 3: Another owl and another life ruined**

"Tap Tap Tap"

Harry and Ron were currently having a game of chess in Harry's room, after warding the door so that the girls could not get them. At this sound, they turned fearfully towards the door, expecting to see an enraged witch. Imagine their surprise when they found their door securely closed and no witch, enraged or not, in sight. One second later, they found out the cause of the incessant tapping noise and whipped their heads towards the window. Seeing an unfamiliar owl, they both groaned. This was to be expected as they did not exactly have a great history with unfamiliar owls, never mind that the afore mentioned history was only about 2 days ago…

**Flashback**

Harry and Ron lay panting on the couch in Ron's room. They had escaped there in the hope of not getting involved with Ginny and Hermione's one-sided argument. Just then, they heard Hermione shouting, "I AM THE HOST!! I REALLY AM THE HOST!! REJOICE!!" Ron peeked out from under the bed he had dove under just as he heard Hermione utter her first word.

"Mate, is it safe to come out yet?" Harry, amused at his friend, told him that it was fine and to "stop being such a bloody coward".

"Mate," Ron said with mock seriousness, "One thing I learnt about living around girls is to never underestimate them or their powers when they are angered or provoked. You still have much to learn."

Just as Harry was going to retort, a tapping sound interrupted him. An unfamiliar owl sat on the window sill, tapping the window pane. Harry, being the fine gentleman he was, even to an owl, went over to open the window for the owl and relieve it of its load. As Harry read the letter, his heart fell to the center of earth (isn't it funny that the letters always cause hearts to drop? Anyway, back to the story).

The letter read:

"Dear Mr Harry Potter,

Congratulations, you have been chosen as a potential bachelor on our one and only reality TV show, The Bachelor. If you are chosen, the rules would be explained to you in greater detail. Basically, you would stay in a mansion with 20 girls, who would be going on group or individual dates with you. Every few days, you would have to eliminate a few girls. The one left at the end would be your future wife.

If you wish to opt out of being the bachelor in this show, you have to send a letter to the owl that gave you this letter. Any other owls would not be accepted. Thank you and hope to see you soon."

Harry groaned while Ron snatched the letter away and read it. His eyes wide as saucers, he said, "Blimey! This is bloody brilliant!" to Harry, who was currently going through the banging-your-head-on-the-wall phase.

"Brilliant? Brilliant? You call this brilliant? This would only be brilliant to an attention seeking fool! Oh no, where is the owl, I'm going to opt out of this!"

Ron, a bit offended for being called an 'attention seeking fool' at first, flinched at Harry's next words. "Erm, Harry, I hope you don't blame me, but I just sent the owl away because I though you didn't need it," he stammered, inching towards the door. What happened next was not pretty, but consisted a lot of shouting and pulling on the door, which was wondrously firmly locked.

**Flashback end**

Not being able to deprive the owl entrance to his room anymore, Harry reluctantly went to open the window and untied the letter attached to the owl's leg. As Harry saw the Witch's Weekly seal on the letter, he wondered whether to laugh or cry. Gingerly, he opened the letter, as if expecting the letter to jump out and ruin his life, which it did, I mean the ruining his life part, not the jumping out part (that would be scary even in a magical world, don't you agree? Imagine the headlines: "Boy-Who-Lived scared to death. Culprit: a letter that jumped out of its envelope" Anyway, I shall stop digressing.)

"Please let it be an apology that someone else got the place. Please let it be an apology that someone else got the place," Harry chanted, squeezing his close and praying with all his might.

Apparently, Harry hasn't been a good boy recently as, when he looked into the envelope, inside was the worst letter he ever received in his whole life.

"Dear Mr Harry Potter,

Congratulations! In the choosing for the new Mr Bachelor, you have won with 71 of the votes yours. Therefore, pack up and prepare to leave for the mansion. We have decided not to inform you of the specific details of this TV show as we want it to be a surprise to you too. A limousine would arrive at your house at 9.15am on 20 September. Be ready at that time.

For this show, you would not be required to bring anything. As our star bachelor, a huge closet of robes and muggle clothing for all occasions would be provided for you.

Yours sincerely,

Witch's Weekly"

Harry turned enraged eyes on Ron, who understood immediately what it meant when there was a dancing green fire in Harry's eyes combined with the eyes being directed at him. Squeaking and giving a perfect imitation of a mouse, he rushed towards the door and locked it, not wanting to be caught in room with Harry for a second time. After all, once bitten, twice shy.

Safe at the other side of the door, Ron tried to comfort Harry. "Harry, it isn't so bad, you can stay with 20 pretty girls, all trying to get your attention. Oh shit, I forgot you have a crush on Gin-"

His words were interrupted by a huge bang and the door began to disintegrate with the spells and curses Harry was sending furiously. Really scared of the greatest wizard in the whole of Britain, not to mention the wizard who had killed Voldemort, Ron decided that the best thing to do was to hide and wait until Harry had calmed down. Being Harry's best friend for 12 years had taught Ron that Harry had a hot temper and would not hesitate to kill him if he showed himself. Waiting until Harry had clamed down before apologizing to him had always been a greater idea. Little did Ron know that Harry was angered badly and would not forgive Ron that easily.

**A/N: **Please please review, I'll love you for the rest of my life! Now school has started, so I will not be updating frequently. Please do not think that I have abandoned this story! Hopefully, I can pass the 10 reviews mark by my fourth chapter… So, should I write about Ginny's and Harry's revenge on Hermione and Ron or should I just skip to the part where Ginny, Hermione and Harry go to the mansion to start the show.


	4. Ginny and Harry work together

**A/N** This chapter, I am going to post only pranks for day1. The next few chapters would have the rest of the pranks. Thank you so much for the reviews. I would award you all with this long chapter!

**Chapter 4: Ginny and Harry work together**

"Hey, Ginny, can I talk to you alone?" Harry asked when he came down for breakfast the next day.

Ginny, hoping feverishly that Harry was going to declare his love for her, blushed prettily and stammered a nervous 'yes'. Hermione, who was sitting next to her and eating some kind of muggle cereal, smiled at her and gave her a twinkling eye look that she had no doubt learnt from Dumbledore. Ron was not in sight, having rushed off at the slightest sign of Harry.

"Ginny, I would like to know whether… whether…" started Harry. Oh no, here it comes, hopefully I would not appear too desperate, Ginny thought. "Yes?" she asked, trying to keep her breath steady. "Well," Harry continued, "I would like to know whether you're going to let Hermione off that easily. Because I think she might deserve something else I have in mind."

This was certainly not what Ginny was expecting and she silently scolded herself for thinking that Harry would like her more than in a brotherly and sisterly manner. Then, the words registered and her jaw hung open. Harry was asking her to take revenge on Hermione and he was helping her! Needless to say, Ginny had been thinking of a way to get revenge on Hermione but her ideas were running out. Having such a creative person like Harry to help her would greatly increase her chances of coming up with a good revenge.

"Of course!" Ginny replied, "But, may I know why you are offering to help me take revenge on Hermione?"

"Well, if you don't mind, I have to attend something terrible because of Ron. So, I was thinking of getting revenge on him. With you in my team, we can help each other and come up with suitable punishments for them."

With that, the two adults started work. Harry presented his idea, which was to play some pranks on the two life-destroyers. Ginny helpfully came up with the idea that they should play a prank on Ron and Hermione for 10 days, one prank per day. Harry readily agreed with this and they discussed what pranks to play on their friends. At the end of the day, evil cackle from Ginny and Harry filled the house (actually, it didn't. Harry and Ginny had cast a silencing spell on the room to prevent anyone from hearing their plans, but never mind). And now, Operation Pranking had officially started.

**Day 1**

Ginny woke up at 6am to prepare for the prank she was going to play on Hermione. She crept to Hermione's closet and stole all her clothes. Then, she cast a charm on all the clothes and her clothes became a hot pink, a colour Hermione absolutely detested. As a finishing touch, she cast a charm that would print some words of the caster's choice on the clothes. Ginny, being Hermione's best friend, knew exactly what Hermione hated and decided on the phrases "I hate books", "Please burn all my books", "I have sexy legs", "I just hope my cat died" and a few more. Bringing all the clothes back to Hermione's closet, Ginny looked towards Hermione's bed. Seeing Hermione still sleeping, Ginny thought, she looks so sweet, well, no longer! And gave a silent giggle. With an evil grin on her face, Ginny conjured a bucket of ice cold water, positioned it over Hermione's head and timed it to tip over in 3 minutes. After that, Ginny returned to her room and waited for the drama to unfold.

"ARGH!!!" Hermione's scream utterly destroyed the peaceful quietness in the house exactly 3 minutes after Ginny left her room. Giving a silent congratulation to herself, Ginny plastered an innocent and confused look on her face and made her way to Hermione's room. What greeted her was a hilarious sight. Hermione stood dripping wet, glaring at the now empty bucket lying innocently by her bed. She was hot pink; her hair, her face, her night clothes, her hands, her legs, her feet, everywhere. Oops, I forgot to mention that the ice cold water contained a hot pink dye, Ginny thought to herself.

Just then, Ron rushed into the scene, hair tousled and wand drawn. Harry followed behind. His wand was drawn too, but just for show. When they saw the state Hermione was in, they broke out laughing. Ginny could not contain her laughter anymore and joined the boys in their laughing fit, rolling on the floor. Hermione, seeing that she would not gain any sympathy from anyone, retreated into the privacy of her room and slammed the door. The sound of the shower was heard. Ginny grinned evilly again and winked at Harry. Washing would not cure Hermione of her pinkness. The dye was a special type she had gotten from the twins the day before. The dye would last for 24 hours if not interfered with. However, when it gets into contact with water, the colour of the dye would get brighter and the duration in which the dye would last would be prolonged. The only way to get rid of the colour was to smear honey on the spots that are affected, not that Ginny would tell Hermione.

Soon after, the shower stopped. Apparently Hermione had found out that standing under the shower would not help her. Ginny snickered and waited for the next part of her prank. It came soon enough. "WHICH ONE OF YOU SICK BASTARDS CHANGED MY WARDROBE?" Hermione shouted. Wow, I must really have hit a nerve, she is usually very calm and I have never heard her swear before, Ginny thought.

Having been informed of her success, Ginny made her way to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Upon arriving there, Ginny found that Ron and Harry were already there. "Now, what happened to Hermione again? I bet the whole estate heard her hollering," Ron asked. "Well, I think that someone was messing around with Hermione's clothes," Ginny answered, not wanting to let it out that she knew exactly what had happened to Hermione. Ron opened his mouth to ask again and right on cue, Hermione walked in. Ron's jaw dropped to the ground. Even Harry and Ginny were stunned. Hermione's skin was neon pink (which means that the twins were right—contact with water indeed would make the colours brighter.) To complete the picture, her clothes were also a hot pink. Ginny noted that Hermione had chosen the least offending clothes. She was wearing a bright pink shirt with blinking neon green words stating that she hated her cat (of course, she would think that offending her cat would be better than offending her books). Her slacks were also a dark pink colour with, fortunately for Hermione, no offending words on them. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail and her hair tie was flashing lights, looking remarkably like a Christmas tree. All in all, she looked ridiculous. Wearing a dark glare that promised a horrible death to the person who caused this, Hermione huffily stomped to her usual seat at the table. Seeing Hermione wearing a death glare, the three housemates wisely decided that it was dangerous to laugh and therefore kept their mouths shut.

It was almost like a game of seeing who would break first, just that this time, the person who lost would not just face a forfeit, but a much more dangerous fate. As fate would have it, Ron was the first to break. He did not laugh out loud, but let out a small giggle (imagine this!) that would normally have been overlooked. However, this time, the house was absolutely silent and Hermione heard this giggle. She turned her glare onto him and began to hit him with all sorts of curses. Ginny and Harry rushed into Ginny's room to avoid being dragged into this 'argument' that they actually caused.

"Harry, that was a brilliant idea; using Hermione to get back at Ron, I would never have thought of it! I must agree that Ron would have a worse time now than he would if WE cursed him." Ginny gasped through fits of chuckles and giggles.

"But wait, you haven't forgotten the finish up to this prank, have you?"

"No, of course not," Ginny said and waited for part 2 of their prank to start.

It happened soon after. Ron escaped with Hermione still following closely behind and firing hexes and jinxes at him. As he reached the closest door, which was incidentally Ginny's room door, he pounded helplessly and desperately as Hermione, aka the root of his death, came closer and closer. Ginny and Harry, hiding behind the door, smirked and glanced at each other as they gave the thumb's up sign. As soon as Ginny yanked the door open, Harry immediately created an invisible barrier at the entrance to the room. Ron, seeing an escape, ran blindly forward and ran smack into the invisible barrier. Rubbing his nose, he stared confused at the opened door, all the while oblivious to the approaching Hermione.

"Got you!" Hermione cried as she fired a nasty looking hex at Ron. Hesitating no longer, he jumped into the room. Luckily for him, Harry had released the invisible barrier and Ginny had slammed the door in Hermione's face, not wanting her maddened presence in her room. Not so luckily for him, he had practically jumped into the room and had landed painfully, face down on the floor. For a second time in a minute, Ron's face was hurt.

Lunch was ate separately as tension was tight around everyone, which actually means that Hermione ate alone at the table while the other three hid in Ginny's room. Dinner was a relatively better experience, when Hermione swore that she would not curse anyone at the dinenr table and begged all of them to come out of hiding. Hermione, trying to make up for her behaviour before, tried to engage everyone in a conversation. Neither Hermione nor Ron noticed when Harry uncorked a vial and poured a potion into Ron's drink.

**A/N **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review. Do you all mind the length of this prank or do you all want it to be shorter so that you can get to the reality show faster?


	5. A Day of Fear

**A/N** I am really really sorry for this long long wait. School has started and I would not have much time to write anymore. I cannot confirm if I would still be continuing it, but I if I do, please continue reading it. Once again, I am very sorry for the delay. By the way, have I forgotten to mention that Ron and Hermione are kind of secretly in love with each other but are too shy to admit it? Like Ginny and Harry..

**Chapter 5: A Day of Fears**

"ARGHH!!" The tranquillity of the house was once again broken by the sound of screaming, though this time, it was from Ron, not Hermione (though it is going to be her chance later). Ginny grumbled angrily into her pillow, being rudely shaken out of her dream of fluffy monkeys and a romantic Harry (I am not sure how this links to each other, but maybe Ginny thinks that fluffy monkeys are romantic), before she realised that she was part of the cause of this commotion. Deciding that she did not want to continue cursing herself for this rude awakening and miss the show, she scrambled out of bed and blearily headed to Ron's room. Only to see Ron jumping out and down on his bed as if it was a trampoline and flapping his hands wildly. All in all, he looked he was trying to fly (or like he was a humungous chicken that somehow got trapped in a human's body).

"ARGH!! GET THESE SPIDERS OFF ME!!" Ron shouted, looking remarkably like he was being possessed by a chicken demon.

Ah, the potion must be working, Ginny thought, putting on a confused and what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about look on her face.

**Flashback to a few days ago:**

Harry and Ginny grinned evilly at each other, Harry holding a small parcel in his hands. Though this parcel was small, it was a crucial part in a prank they were going to play on Ron and Hermione. They ripped open the wrapping, not caring about the nicely printed words, "From Gred and Forge, to dear Garry and Hinny" on the nice wrapping paper. They both looked like Christmas has come early as a small vial, a sweet and a letter dropped out of the wrapping paper.

"Let's read the letter first," Ginny suggested and picked up the letter while Harry leaned over her shoulder to read it too.

"_Dear Garry and Hinny (we admit that the names don't sound as nice as Forge and Gred),_

_Our lovely pranksters, we are absolutely glad that you are following our footsteps and ask us for the wonderful guidance we can provide. Because of your trust and respect for us, we will do our best to help you. Without further ado, we present our latest inventions, the Fear Potion and the Fear Sweet (the names sound horrendous and we would happily accept and consider any alternative names suggested). Anyway, as I have told you before, the drinker of the potion would make him or her see and feel the things that he or she fears the most. You should remember the steps as to how to administer the potion and we would not repeat them. It will work best if the drinker drinks the potion in the evening. The potion would then start to show its effects in the morning. The potion would last for 48hours and during that period of time, one could pause the effects by saying "Sas". Repeating this word would restart the effects. The Fear Sweet comes together with the potion. Anyone who eats the sweet would appear as the potion drinker's worst fear. To anyone else, there are no effects of the sweet. We sincerely hope that both of you will discover the wonders of pranking._

_Forge and Gred_"

"Do you have it?" Harry whispered to Ginny, perfecting the act of someone who really shouldn't be doing what he was doing now.

Ginny nodded. With a smirk on her face and laughter dancing in her eyes, she pulled out a small plastic bag and extracted a 5-inch long hair. Needless to say, the hair was red and needless to say, it did not belong to Ginny but a certain Weasley boy called Ron. Ginny snatched over the vial and uncorked it. A sweet smell rose to their noses. Phew, at least they had the sense not to make it smelly and disgusting, Ginny thought, thanking the gods that the twins had a hint of common sense in them. Eyes glinting madly, Ginny lifted the hair and carefully dipped it into the potion. The solution sizzled and bubbled and with a final hiss, it settled down. Harry and Ginny smiled. So far, the potion seemed all right. Said potion was now orange and tasteless (not that they would try it) and odourless. Now was the last part. "Spiders," Ginny said, and with this simple word, the potion was activated and a certain terror of a certain someone became unavoidable.

**Back to the present:**

The three housemates of Ron had wisely decided not to move from their current safe position at Ron's bedroom door, hoping against hope that the currently crazy Ron would not notice them. Their hopes were shattered together with their eardrums.

"HARRY! HERMIONE! GINNY! HELP GET THE SPIDERS OFF MEEEE!!" Ron shrieked at the trio standing there making no move to help him. He alternated between glaring at them and sending a pleading look at them, still jumping on his bed and sweeping wildly at his body, as if brushing away imaginary objects.

"Erm..Ron, sorry we can't help you, you don't seem to have anything on your body.." Hermione started uncertainly, wondering if her secret love had suddenly suffered an attack from the mind-invading Wrackspurts or something that Luna had told her about when she met her in Diagon Alley a month ago.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING ON ME?? SPIDERS ARE CARWLING EVERYWHERE! I CAN SEE THEM AND I CAN FEEL THEM ON MY BODY!! ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT I AM CRAZY, SEEING AND FEELING THINGS??" Ron shouted, driven beyond insane by the imaginary creepy-crawlies crawling up and down him.

At this, a fierce battle started in Hermione's logical mind. The demon in her mind was trying to convince her that telling Ron the truth (that he might really be crazy) would be the best for all and the angel was telling her that it would be better for her to keep quiet as Ron was already suffering enough. Just as Hermione made a decision to listen to her inner angel, Ginny, finally deciding that the torment was enough, whispered under her breath the word 'Sas'. Ron immediately collapsed onto his bed, sweating like a pig, and breathed a sigh of relief as the spiders miraculously disappeared. Hermione looked on curiously, a thoughtful expression on her face, wondering if she should consider a saner man as her potential boyfriend.

With this part of the drama concluded, the group dispersed, each immersed in their own thoughts. Ginny wondered how she could get Hermione to eat the Fear Sweet without making her suspicious, Harry wondered about the future pranks and Hermione contemplated about the chances of Ron's mind being invaded by Wrackspurts.

After much consideration, Ginny finally came to the conclusion that the morning prank was enough for the day and that Part 2 of the spider prank should be kept for the next day, Day 3. With this decision, the rest of the inhabitants spent the rest of the day in considerable peace, spoilt only by sudden outbursts of Ron spotting spiders and the sniggers of Harry and Ginny.

**A/N:** This prank was supposed to be fitted in one chapter but I don't think I can finish it in one day. Therefore, I decided to split the prank up into 2 days and post this up first. Sorry for the long wait and hope you like this chapter! Oh, and please review. :D I am running out of special unique ideas for the pranks. If you have any ideas, just tell me in your reviews!


End file.
